Experimental Subject
|type = Side quest |QuestID = DLC2TTR4a }} Experimental Subject is a quest in in which the Dragonborn must assist Neloth in conducting his experiments by being a subject for his spells Background I let Neloth cast an experimental spell on me. If I discover any side effects, I should tell him right away. Objectives #Watch for side effects #Talk to Neloth Walkthrough Upon entering Tel Mithryn, Neloth will ask "Say, how would you like to help advance the art of magic?". Ask him if he needs any help: Do you need help with your research? "I suppose that depends. Are you willing to be an experimental subject?" :What kind of experiment do you want to do on me? "Oh, nothing too dangerous. It should provide an additional spectral tether from your own lifespark to the aedric realm. You would experience it as a sort of... increased vigor. You would fight longer, feel stronger, that sort of thing. At least I think it will. Probably. Almost certainly. Of course, you never can tell." ::No thanks. That sounds like a bad idea. "Seems like nobody is willing to put their life on the line for research any more. I'm sure Talvas won't mind being my test subject again." ::I'd be glad to help. "Now stand still... it's my first time casting this spell, and I don't need any additional distractions." If agreeing to help him, Neloth begins casting the experimental spell and remarks: "You won't feel a thing. But if you do, try not to scream too loudly. My ears are sensitive." Once it takes effect, the "Neloth's Health Boost" ability will be added, which increases health by 25 points. He then parts with: "Off you go. If you discover any side effects, come back and tell me straight away." Side effects The side effect for this spell is activated with water. Walking in water or getting wet from rain will change the effects of the spell. Rather than a boost, it reduces health permanently by 25 points. Once this occurs, return to Neloth and inform him of the side effects: Your spell made me weaker once I got wet! "Wet, you say? I suppose... yes, I can see how that would have inverted the tether. Unfortunate. Couldn't you simply avoid water? No, no, that won't do. Can't have you forgo bathing... The ashlands can leave one a bit pungent and it's, eh, obvious you've been through them. Here, I'll just remove it. Here's a bit of coin. Should help mitigate your inconvenience." Once he reverses the effects, he grants a sum of 250 gold as a reward and this completes the quest. Journal Trivia *Having the Necromage perk while being a vampire has effect both on the boost and reduction, as these values will be 31 instead of 25. *Walking on water with the "Waterwalking" active effect does not change the effects of the spell. Bugs *Sometimes, when asking Neloth if he needs help with his research, he responds with his usual, "I suppose that depends. Are you willing to be an experimental subject?" and then the conversation ends, as if you had exited. **Possible fix: Ensure the completion of "Briarheart Necropsy," "Healing a House," and "Old Friends." *The spell could not actually be given to the player when Neloth casts it. **A fix for this is to type player.setstage dlc2ttr4a 200 into the console. It will advance the quest to the point where you report back to Neloth. **Additionally, the player may be absorbing the spell. Miraak's Robes, if worn, should be removed, and The Atronach Stone should not be active. If a perk is causing the issue, then using Black Book: Waking Dreams to remove the perk is recommended. **Another solution is to continue with the quest. Behind Tel Mithryn there will be a group of netch in the water. Swimming with them for a while will advance the quest, as the side effect is not called on the spell changing, but with water. es:Sujeto experimental ru:Подопытный Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Quests